Undertale
Summary Undertale (also stylized as UnderTale or UNDERTALE) is a role-playing game developed and published by indie developer Toby Fox. In Undertale, players control a human child who has climbed Mt. Ebott and fallen into the Underground: a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth separated by a magic barrier. The inhabitants of the Underground are the monsters, a diverse group of non-humans who were banished there after a great war with the humans. A notable feature of the game is the degree to which your actions affect the world around you; practically all possible choices have an effect. Power of this Verse Undertale ''is a deceptively powerful verse, being far stronger than one would expect at first glance. This is due in part to many powerful abilities, such as Determination (which quite literally makes a more determined soul more powerful), time manipulation, soul manipulation, and more. Its God Tiers even reach into multiversal levels of power, capable of creating, resetting, and completely erasing countless timelines, at will. The mid to high tiers sit firmly within Tier 7, with exceptional speed and unique hax allowing many of them to take on characters they normally shouldn't be able to. '''Note 1:' Because of how determined characters can come back from the dead a limitless number of times until they eventually win, no matter the odds, treat the ability to come back like you would regeneration-based immortality. They only need to lose in the first timeline, where they just met the foe. The exceptions are Omega Flowey and Asriel, seeing as the ability to do this is explicitly part of their deliberately cruel power-set, and Frisk at max determination, where they become truly immortal by refusing to die. Note 2: '''For an in-depth explanation regarding the placement of the verse's highest tiers, see here. Supporters and Opponents '''Supporters Alexcar3000 Angry Dummy ArbitraryNumbers Austrian-Man-Meat Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot BruceTheBatman CrossverseCrisis Darkanine DeezNuts1102 Dexteradon12 FllFlourine HomestuckLover1 Johtoboy98 LeonRaidenYun MarvelFanatic119 MegamanTheBlueLolicon No-Scope-On-Scratch Oblivion00 Promestein SaikouTouhou Salavtore Sirius The EM Troll Squid Peanut TheGuyWithPOWER ThePerpetual The Real Cal Howard Tzula Undylan WarriorWare WeeklyBattles Wjsgamer Xantospoc TheLuffyPlayer Opponents CoreOfimBalance HotmanX32 Pocket-Chu SoyHop Lina Shields Timefreezer4 Neutral Anonimo77 HIT IT Elione-chan Characters Humans Chara.png|Chara|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chara SevenSouls.png|Human SOULs|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Human_SOULs Frisk Render By Skodwarde.png|Frisk|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Frisk Monsters Asgore Dreemurr.gif|Asgore Dreemurr|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr Toriel.png|Toriel|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Toriel Asrielshake.gif|Asriel Dreemurr|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Asriel_Dreemurr Sans render.png|Sans|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sans Papyrus1.png|Papyrus|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Papyrus Undyne.gif|Undyne|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Undyne Alphys.png|Alphys|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alphys Muffet.gif|Muffet|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Muffet Lesser Dog (1).gif|Lesser Dog|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lesser_Dog Greater dog.png|Greater Dog|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Greater_Dog Doggo.gif|Doggo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doggo Dog Marriage.gif|Dogamy and Dogaressa|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dogi Royal.png|Royal Guards|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guards Temmie.png|Temmie|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Temmie Moldsmal.gif|Moldsmall|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Moldsmal Froggit.gif|Froggit|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Froggit FinalFroggit.gif|Final Froggit|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Froggit Memoryhead.gif|Amalgamates|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Amalgamates Tsundereplane.gif|Tsunderplane|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunderplane Others Flowey.png|Flowey|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flowey Mettaton.gif|Mettaton|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton Napstablook.gif|Napstablook|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Napstablook Maddummy.gif|Mad Dummy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Dummy Bird.gif|Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bird_That_Carries_You_Over_A_Disproportionately_Small_Gap Annoying Dog.gif|Annoying Dog|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Annoying_Dog ThePlayer.png|The Player|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Undertale) Gaster sprite possibility.png|W.D Gaster|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/W._D._Gaster Tier List God Tier Annoying Dog Asriel Dreemur Photoshop Flowey Top Tier The Player Frisk (Pacifist) Chara Sans (Karmic Retribution) Frisk (Genocide) Undyne The Undying Mettaton NEO High Tier Flowey (Most likely) Asgore Dreemur Toriel Undyne Amalgamates Mettaton Muffet Final Froggit Mid Tiers Royal Guards Tsundereplane Papyrus (Probably High Tier when going all-out, but has never tried to kill anyone) Mad Dummy Greater Dog Dogi Doggo Napstablook Low Tier Moldsmal Froggit Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap Temmie Unknown Tier W.D Gaster Category:Verses Category:Undertale Category:Games